


Breakfast in Disguise

by Slothimus_Prima



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Humor, Other, Parody, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 08:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20306110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slothimus_Prima/pseuds/Slothimus_Prima
Summary: I decided to bring it over from my old FFnet account. Also i will be bringing over some of my other works. This was inspired by the limited edition Eggo waffles that came to stores 3 years ago. Kind of what if the transformers were breakfast foods and not robots and how would the original theme song have gone?It's very short but Enjoy!





	Breakfast in Disguise

The Transformers, More than meets the eye,

Eggobots raise their battle skills to destroy the evil forces of…the Wafflecons.

The Transformers, Breakfast in Disguise,

The Transformers, more than meets the eye

Many millions of Stores ago on the planet Bageltron life existed, but not life as we know it today. Intelligent breakfast treats that could think and feel inhabited the cities. They were called Eggobots and Wafflecons. But the brutal Wafflecons were driven by a single goal, total domination. They set out to destroy the peace loving Eggobots and a war between the forces of pastry raged across Bageltron. Devastating all in it's path draining the planet's one rich source of syrup. The Eggobots on the verge of extinction battled valiantly to survive.


End file.
